The Power of Light
by AbigailHolmes
Summary: (Takes place during Jak 2) After Jak escapes from prison, he wants to put an end to all this Hell. Abigail Collins comes along with her quiet self and It takes only one look for Jak to be starstruck. Jak will do anything to save Haven City from turning into dust, including Abigail. Can he balance saving the world from vicious Metal Head and manage to keep Abigail safe?
1. Chapter 1

Jak and Daxter's arrival to Haven City was a little bit "different" then they had expected. Jak was taken to prison by The Krimzon Guards, who unfortunately knocked him out as they took him. Jak was taken to the prison where they did about a dozen of experiments on him with large amounts of dark eco, causing things to change in Jak's body making in to a monster. He was in prison for two long years, Erol and The Baron decided this "experiment" was a failure. After leaving him alone, a light of hope came along as Daxter came on an elevator to save Jak. After Jak almost killing Daxter by mistake, He finally talks for once after returning to normal. At first, Daxter had to get use to the fact that his best friend had been poisoned. Daxter got comfortable in a few days as they made themselves home in the walls of the city. Once outside the prison, they meet an old man named Kor, and the Kid, a young child who resembles Jak and, fittingly, does not speak. Jak saves them from an approaching group of Krimzon Guards and, for the first time in public, transforms into Dark Jak. Kor is convinced that Jak could save the city. He advises them to see "The Shadow" who is the leader of the Underground. After meeting Torn, the highest rank man of the Underground, he sends the "Demolition Duo" to the Hip Hog Saloon. And this friends, is where the story shall begin. Jak and Daxter will be meeting people who will become big parts of their lives. And she would be standing right under his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Six in the morning, Abigail opened her eyes to the sight of her dark room and turn on her lamp. "It's far too early for all this, God why am I working morning shifts now?" she asked herself in a tired voice. She looked to the floor and found Aleu, her four year old Siberian husky lying on the ground still sleeping. "At least you still get some rest." Mumbled Abigail. Abigail had no choice but to get up and shower for work and put a smile on her face.

For almost two years now, she has been working at the Java Wolf coffee shop in Haven City. Abigail moved out a year after graduating high school and thought it felt nice to live on her own, well sometimes. Aleu was a welcome present from her two best friends, Lexi and Roy. The two have been her best friends since sophomore year at high school. They all even managed to work together at the Java Wolf coffee shop. Lexi and her even work at Abigail's second job, the Hip Hog Haven Saloon. It wasn't the first job that came to mind, but she needed the money and only worked nights there. Her boss Krew, an over weight man he was who reeked an odder that Lexi called, "Satan's deodorant" Abigail checked her schedule and realized she worked tonight at the saloon. Abigail didn't eat breakfast that much but she was hungry and ate anyways. Aleu followed her around the house every morning when she had to work and it was comforting to have that feeling of someone watching you.

After dressing in her uniform, Abigail grabbed her keys and said goodbye to Aleu and left. Walking to work was easy, she only lived five blocks away. The air was thick with fog and the city was alive already. Her brown eyes turned red as smoke from houses got in her eyes. Some days were easier than others. She had a 7-11:30 shift for now on. After what seemed like hours, Abigail finally arrives at the java shop. Lexi had already beaten her there, Lexi was usually late because of the dumbest reasons. But this was a rare occasion to see her here so early. "Well, I see your actually here on time." Abigail smirked to Lexi. "Your too sweet, but I actually have plans after work, I met someone." She blushed. "Was this the boy from your classes?" "You really do observe!" She said rolling her eyes. "Sorry I have such a gift Lexi," Abigail snapped back with laughter afterwards.

The bell rang as Roy walked in with his purple sweatshirt and smudged glasses. "I can't take that shit anymore, screw this weather and the pollution!" Roy exclaimed. "Roy, take a look at where we live, it's a city, and of course we are going to have those problems." Lexi called out. The door rang again to the sight of Sam, the boss of the little coffee shop and looked tired and restless. "Alright guys, let's get our head in the game, Lexi, your at the dessert station today, Roy your on lattes today." He walked over to Abigail. He was much taller than her by at least a foot. "You'll take register today Ms. Abigail." He said cunningly. She nodded.

Work that morning was a bit busy. Some people where depressed as well. It was so sad watching someone come in with a friend and tell her how she had been homeless. Hearing about the Baron's plans to make the city work felt comforting to everyone. But after all of the problems with the war against evil, the west side of the city is homeless, or does not have food or water. People are trying to help as much as possible, including the girls. "When is the next meeting for the homeless rescue?" Lexi asked as the two girls walked back to Abbey's place to get ready for night shift and grab a bite to eat. "In two weeks? I think?" Abbey said, questioning herself. The girls walked back to Abbey's and rested and talked about the date she had after night shift. "His name is Dante, tall and handsome! He likes small girls! You could come with us tonight if you want?" "And be the third wheel? I'm good." Abbey said as she grabbed drinks for the two of them. Aleu came to the couch and laid next to her owner and propped her head on her thigh.

"How long has it been since you saw someone?" Lexi asked. Abbey had to think about this for a few moments while petting Aleu's head. "Probably about two and a half years." "What?! Abbey! You need to get back in the game! Show some girl power!" Lexi said holding a fist in the air. Abbey chuckled. "I'll be fine Lexi, really." She said as she put Lexi's fist down. "I could ask him to bring a friend along for tonight!" Lexi, I really still need time to recover.." she whispered the last part out. "Oh… right. I forgot all about that." Lexi forgot all about the last boyfriend that held her at gunpoint during a bad time in his life. Lexi never saw her look so sad, bringing him up. "I'm sorry..." Abbey looked at her best friend with guilt. "No, it's alright Lexi, you forgot." Lexi smiled a bit and resumed to flip through the channels on the TV.

The girls finally went to Abbey's bedroom to get ready for the night shift at the Hip Hog. The uniform wasn't trashy or innocent, but just jeans and a nice shirt was all they needed. "At least we don't dress up like sluts." Abbey mumbled. Lexi laughed, "Like I said, girl power." She said and yet again putting her fist in the air.

After the girls freshened up, they decided to ask a neighbor for a ride there. Abbey and Lexi walked four apartments down to Mr. and Mrs. Collin's apartment, also known as, her old house. She rang the doorbell and as the door opened. Her mother greeted the girls with a hello and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Do you girls need something?" she asked with a smile. "A ride to work? It's too far away for us." Lexi announced. Rosanne accepted and told her husband Frank that she was leaving and would be returning.

On the ride there, Abbey fixed up her hair while Lexi kept finished her lip stick. Lexi was your normal Haven City girl. Teal blue eyes and a short hair cut she got a few months back. She was the wild girl while Abbey was the quiet and brown eyed beauty. The girls said thank you and went into the Hip Hog to avoid the chilly October weather. "There you girls are, I thought you were caught in a trap of some sort ay? Krew said as he came out of nowhere. "Ye sir, we're alive." Lexi said as she walked to the coat rack to hang her sweatshirt. "Abigail. You're awfully quiet tonight. Hm? Cat got your tongue?" "If only I had a cat." She sighed and walked over the bar. Be prepared girls, I have a special client coming in with so things for the Hip Hog. If you don't mind, please be sure to get everything you need to do done." He finished and he floated away with his little power chair. "What do you think would happen if he was skinny?" Lexi whispered. Abbey couldn't help but giggle and finally lost it and the two laughed until Krew came back out. "What going on out here?" he snapped. The girls pulled it together and Krew gave them a dirty look before returning for a "nap"

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Daxter yelled out of the excitement while resting on Jak's shoulder. "If we have spare time Dax." Jak informed him. "You did good Jak, thanks for backing me up out there. Now we need to return to the Hip Hog and give Krew what he wants." Sig said popping into the conversation. They made there way back to the Hip Hog and as hey stepped in, Krew was waiting for their arrival, "You boys are turning out to be quite useful, ey? Mmm, I have another task for you." He said putting his fingers together. "The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before the Baron installed security devices." "And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the front door!" Daxter joked around. Lexi heard voices and poked her head out from the back room to see what was happening. "That 'client' is here!" Lexi whispered to Abbey, who was washing cups to put back on the shelves. Abbey had a look for herself.

She saw three men, talking about the sewer system. She saw one of the men to be Sig, but the other man caught her attention. Long blonde hair, with some green in it. He also had a interesting facial structure, which she found that was a lovely trait to find in a boy. And his eyes were a tasty sea blue. Abbey smiled and looked to Lexi. "Oh! We need to put these stupid glasses back." She groaned. The girls got trays and brought them out to the bar.

"We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces!" Jak said in anger, wanting answers of why the Baron was giving eco to the Metal Heads. But all of the sudden, Abbey's ankle gave out at the wrong time and while she was holding the tray of glasses, fell and collapsed to the ground. Jak and the rest looked back at the girl on the floor trying to pull it together. Lexi crouched down to help her. "Holy crap! Are you alright?!" Lexi asked in concern. Jak and Daxter looked at each other and walked over to help the poor girl. "I'm alright." Glass was all over the floor and Jak bent down to take her hand to help her up.

But Jak stopped and looked at her. She had something about her that made Jak stop and think. She was a pretty girl, long brown hair and light brown eyes that hit the light perfectly they lighted up even more. Her lips were full of color and she also had blood on her hands. "You- you alright Ms." Jak said, lending out his hand to her and snapping back into reality. Abbey looked at him too for a moment in the eyes and accepted his hand. "Ye-yes I'm alright. Thank you." The two got up off the floor and were still holding hands as if they knew each other their whole lives. "Jak!" yelled the voice of Daxter. The two let go and snapped back into reality once again.

"You need to be a little more careful next time Abigail!" Krew yelled. "Abigail? Well, what a name that is." Jak complemented, trying to break the tension in the room. "Th-thank you." Abbey giggled. "And your-""Jak! I'm Jak and that's Daxter." He said pointing to him on the floor. Daxter climbed up Jak's shoulder and gave a grin. "Hello beautiful!" He said just before giving a wink to her. "Jak, why don't we continue our little discussion, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Krew offered the deal to Jak.

"Well, clean those cuts; we don't want an infection now do we?" Jak said with a nice smile. He took Abbey's hand again and gave a friendly kiss in the back of her knuckles. "It was nice to meet you." He said elegantly. Daxter gave a look of confusion and smiled a cheesy smile to the girls and Jak walked over to Krew, only looking back once. The girls went to the back room to clean her cuts on her hand and all Abbey could do was smile and blush. "Well, that was very romantic!" Lexi said in a hushed whisper. "Do you think he'll try to make more moves?" Abbey chuckled until a sting grew in her right hand, "I don't think so." But he was mysterious, Abbey wanted to go into that adventure, she wanted to know more.

_Author's note: Hello! So I am also a huge fan of Jak and Daxter! This is my first attempt at making a fan fiction about this kind of game. Anything you want me to add? Please don't be shy to ask!_


	3. Chapter 3

Jak and Daxter were given the assignment to go into the sewers and shoot every Sentry Gun in the sewers. Jak also managed to choke out of Krew why the Baron is giving eco to the Metal Heads. It was so the Baron could continue his rule over the city! On their way to the sewers, Daxter was curious about the encounter Jak and Abbey had at the bar. "You know that girl?" Daxter asked. Jak still couldn't get her out of his mind, but answered away. "No... But she is pretty." He said. "But you just met her. You'll probably never see her again after this. Jak wanted to prove Daxter wrong about that statement. Maybe he would talk to that beautiful face after they returned from the sewers. He wanted to make her proud. "Abigail." He repeated the name; hearing Krew's voice in his head saying her name in frustration. "What was that?" "Nothing." And so, Jak and Daxter moved on and found the entrance to the sewer.

The boys finished the dirty work by taking out all of the guns in the sewers. It was disgusting going down there with the smell and all of the metal heads that tried to kill them. It was fun using a gun on them for once. When the work was done, Jak smiled and started to chuckle, "We'll need to go back to Krew, do you realize that right?" Jak said, smirking. "And why are you so happy about that?" Before Daxter could ask again, he remembered why. "That girl? You're talking about the one with the long brown hair right?" Jak nodded as they started to walk back to the main entrance of the sewer. Jak couldn't wait to see that angels face again.

Abbey and Lexi were still working and serving people drinks and watched two men get in an argument about something to do with The Baron. "Men." Abbey sighed with disappointment. "Not all are the same sweetie." Lexi chimed. It was closing time and also meant time for Lexi's date. "Wish me luck!" and Lexi was out the door. Abbey always stayed late to clean and help put things away. It felt nice having the bar quiet and peaceful when she was alone. Krew would sometimes have conversations with her about little things; she wasn't ready to give Krew her life story yet. Jak and Daxter reached the Hip Hog and there she was, sitting at the bar putting bottles away and she looked up with a small gasp. "Hello Ms." Jak said with a smile. "It's you again. And you brought your friend." She giggled. "Are you the next zookeeper?" Jak took a seat at the bar; facing Abbey, "I'm good with animals you know." He said with a friendly voice. Daxter, being himself walked around the Hip Hog to examine everything. The music playing throughout the bar was something that would never play through a bar. "Is this music serious?" Daxter said in a serious tone. Jak looked over and gave him the look. "Sorry about that, I thought since everyone left I would plug in my music." She said in a low voice. But as she went to change the track, Jak grabbed her hand gently. Abbey turned to see Jak looking at her in the eyes. "It's alright, Daxter can deal with it." He said with another cute smile; something that made Abbey blushed and nodded in agreement. Jak smirked and let go. Abbey's heart raced the moment he let go _'is he flirting with me?' _Abbey thought to herself.

Krew suddenly came in and had a distraught look on his face, "What IS that horrible smell?" He questioned. Abbey smelled around and didn't smell anything. "Oohh, great, we do YOUR dirty work in the sewers, and come back smelling worse than a wet hip hog in a warm barn!" Daxter complained. He whispered to Jak, "This could have a serious impact on the lady factor!" Jak and Abbey rolled their eyes and Jak looked back at Abbey; still smiling, also showing teeth. He really liked her smile. Her teeth were straight and perfect, just like her face and eyes. Krew now knew the cause of the smell. "No, uh, I think it was my lunch, actually." Abbey's eyes widened while she looked to Jak and Daxter; showing much disgust. Krew told Jak that the weapon was in the crate at the gun course and that they should try it out. "Abigail, your shift is over. You may go home." Abbey nodded. Krew left the room, leaving the trio alone. "We could walk you home." Jak offered. "What?" Daxter said in confusion. "You would walk me all the way to the other side of the city?" Abbey asked, she was so surprised. Lexi and Roy would never walk all the way to the other side of the city. "It's a bit chilly out there, you already cut up your hand really good, I gotta watch you." Jak said, kidding around. Abbey grinned, "I'm a big girl, I can handle a few scratches." She said with so much sass in her voice. Abbey accepted the offer of Jak walking her home, but they needed to stop by the gun course to try out the new weapon. The trio walked out of the Hip Hog and Abbey zipped up her jacket. Daxter was amazed at how nice Jak was acting to her. He was giving looks constantly to see Jak and Abbey smiling at each other.

The walk there was long and cold, Jak and Daxter grabbed the new weapon that Krew promised and they tried it out on a few target. When the boys finished, they continued the walk. "So tell me little lady, where do you live?" Daxter complained. "Almost there!" Abbey shouted. She decided to skip for a bit. Jak smirked and watched her being herself, being free and alive. It was like watching a bird fly away, so beautiful. Jak felt his ears perk up. Something didn't feel right. They took a shortcut that Abbey knew, but it looked suspicious, but Jak let it slide. "Stay close." Jak said to Abbey. Abbey looked back and looked confused. "Is everything alright?" she asked walking close to him. He was much taller than her when she stood next to him, it was funny to her. Jak looked down to her while she looked up at him. The two smirked and Daxter was loosing his patients. "What's the problem Jak?" "It's nothing now." He said; still making full eye contact with little Abbey. "My house! Right there." She pointed to the small apartment building on the end. Abbey got her keys out and the trio entered the apartment building. "Make yourself at home."

The little apartment had baby blue walls and had a small little fireplace. Jak still stood at the door with Daxter already sitting on the comfy couch. Jak followed Abbey into the little kitchen where she was checking her emails on her laptop. "How long have you been living here?" he asked. "About two years now. It's a nice place, and super cheap." She said in a happy tone. "Anything to drink?" Daxter shouted from the living room. Jak rolled his eyes with embarrassment. "He's a little snappy sometimes." Jak said rubbing the back of his head with a smile.

A mean growl came form the hallway leading to Abbey's bedroom. "AHHHH!" Daxter yelled. "Aleu!" Abbey called her dog to the kitchen and she obeyed. "You have a dog?" "Yes, she was a welcoming gift from my friends." Abbey answered Jak. Aleu's blue eyes looked at Jak and she rebelled to enter even further to the kitchen. Her way of saying no was with a mean growl and a bark. "It's because of me?" Jak assumed.

He wondered if it was because of his smell from the sewers, or because Aleu knew about the beast that ran through his veins. The monster was controlling, but Jak finally got use to having I under control. "I'm sure she's just angry." Aleu backed away and went to Abbey's room. "Maybe if you come around more, she'll warm up." This was a clear sign that Abbey had accepted his constant looks, and smirks and laughs that they share. "It's a deal." He winked. As the two moved to the living room, they saw Daxter; dead asleep while being curled up in a ball next to the fire. Jak made a soft laugh and so did Abbey as the two sat of the little love seat. "Well, Daxter seems to make this place his home." Abbey joked. Jak thought about this being the perfect time to make his move, "Ok look, I really wanna know you more." He finally blurted out. Abbey smiled and laid back on the couch. "And I want to know more about you." She smirked. Abbey sighed and sat back up. "I'll tell you my story, if you tell yours." She said with a serious look on her face. Jak nodded.

_Author's Note: Hi guys! So I hope this chapter is good! So? What should Jak and Abbey talk about? Her past? His past? Please help!_


	4. Chapter 4

The two new friends talked about everything. Jak learned about Abbey's family and how important they were to her. Her brother Shawn worked with the KG unfortunately, but was still a good guy. Jak talked about never meeting his family, he didn't even think that he had any brothers or sisters. But he mentioned that Keira and Samos were really the only family he had. Abbey frowned; Jak touched Abbey's face and asked what was wrong, "You not having a family. It's sad." She answered. "But I turned out alright. Daxter is considered a brother to me anyways, even if he is an Ottsel." Jak said, while watching Daxter move in his sleep.

Jak also told the story on how Daxter became a Ottsel. Abbey laughed a little and felt horrible. "Dark eco is a scary thing. I couldn't imagine." Jak stopped. He was contaminated. How could he tell her? '_I'll just never tell her.' _he thought. '_Ah! I can't its lying!'_ Jak was ripping his mind apart. "It's scary." He said. "Okay, let's play a game. The question game. This will get us more comfortable with eachother." She suggested. Jak was interested already.

The game started with a few simple things, favorite colors, if they had a talent (which Abbey discovered that Jak can juggle very well, after demonstrating with Aleu's dog toys) and if they had a dream. "Scariest thing that ever happened in you whole life." Abbey asked. Jak was still and closed his eyes. "I'll tell you, but promise you won't think different of me?" Jak asked in a worried tone. Abbey nodded. Jak told her about the two long years in prison. He told her about the conditions and what experiment they tested on him. "The pain was excruciating." He continued. "It was like jumping into an ice cold river, thousand of needles pierce your body all at once." He finished. Abbey sniffled. Jak looked to see her eyes were full of tears. "Hey hey, don't cry." He said as he put his thumb on her face, wiping the tear away. "Come here." He whispered. She fell into his arms. "Why do people go through such pain?" She questioned. "I have no idea. But it breaks my heart to see an angel cry." He whispered back. Abbey looked up at him. "You're the prettiest girl I've seen through this whole city you know that?" Jak asked. Abbey smiled and did a small laugh. "That's a beautiful smile you got there." He smiled.

Daxter's eyes opened while he was still on the floor, but didn't move. He looked up at the love seat and saw the 'couple' hugging. "Do you know the scariest thing that happened to me?" Jak was ready, Abbey was nervous amd sat back up. "Three years ago, Metal Heads attacked the east side of the city, that's where the high school is." Jak's brain went numb. He knew where this story was going. Abbey stood up and pulled her shirt up to show her right hip. "They got me."

Jak's jaw dropped with shock. They were still healing but where brutally destroyed with three claw marks engraved in her hip. "I died twice in the hospital. I saw the light and came back immediately. It was so scary. But felt nice to drift off." She said sitting back down, but as she sat down, her scars started to hurt. She made a noise of pain, worrying Jak. "I'm fine." She said, gently rubbing her side slowly. Jak was sad now. She died twice. "Well. Now I know my purpose of being alive." Abbey looked confused. "I want to protect you from those monsters." He took her hands and put them in his; not aware of Daxter still watching. "Not one thing will hurt you now. I promise." Jak said.

Daxter finally 'awoke' with a fake yawn and the two friends let go of each others hands. "What did I miss?" Daxter asked, but he already knew. "We talked about things, just normal things." Jak lied. "Well, we might as well get back to Krew, he might have more in store!" Daxter said, wanting to leave. Jak and Abbey walked to the door. Before he left, Jak took her hand again. "When can I see you again?" he asked in a hushed voice. "I work and the Java Wolf coffee shop just a few blocks away. Go there tomorrow morning?" "I promise." Jak kissed her knuckles again and the boys left.

As Abbey closed the door behind her she sighed. She was so happy and felt bubbly and alive. He wanted to protect her! "I should tell Lexi and Roy!" That night Abbey was in bed, thinking about Jak. She imagined him laying next to her, running his fingers through her hair and kissing her good night. She smiled.

Jak and Daxter got to sleep in the spare room above the Hip Hog. As Jak was getting ready for bed, Daxter needed to confront his best friend. "So, let's talk. Man to man. Brother to brother." Jak had a feeling Daxter knew about him and the holding hand thing. "Yes?" he asked politely. "You and Abbey. You got a crush on her or..?" Daxter asked, pondered. Jak sighed to the sound of her name. It was beautiful. "Yes." "But we just met her almost twenty four hours ago! What if she's a Metal Head!?" Daxter exclaimed. Jak chuckled. "Go to bed Dax." Jak laughed. Jak was still happy about the visit he would make to see Abbey tomorrow. He fell asleep to the thought of her smile and finally, was totally asleep. Thinking about his angel.


	5. Chapter 5

Jak's eye shot open to the sound of five AM. He smiled and got up. He was thinking about bringing Daxter along, but decided that is wasn't a good idea. He got dressed and looked in the mirror. "I'm coming angel." He said to the reflection and left. He left a note on the bed to let Daxter know that he went for a 'walk.' He went down the spiral steps and out the door he went. The sun wasn't out yet, but he didn't mind walking. He smiled the whole way there; looking at the street lights going off and seeing the little shop up ahead.

He looked through the window to see only one light on. He read the sign, _be open at six! _He could wait for her if he wanted to, but he was so excited. He suddenly heard a knock on the window from the inside, it was his angel. She giggled to see him smile. And she opened the door to let Jak in. Abbey wrapped her arms around Jak's neck and he picked her up and spun her around in a circle, and put her back down. A growl came fro the corner of the room; it was Aleu, sitting in her dog bed next to the counter. They giggled and sat down at a 'date' table. She had already had two coffee cups out for the both of them. "We should watch the sun rise." Jak suggested. Abbey took a sip of her coffee, "Oh yes!" She laughed. "How did you sleep?" he asked. "It was alright. I had Aleu take up half of the bed! She's getting bigger every week!" Jak smiled to her story about Aleu, and then the two looked out the window. The sun was creeping over the horizon of the buildings. And finally went into full view, Lighting up Jak and Abbey's eyes with warm sunlight. "I love that." She whispered.

Before Jak could say another word, the door rang and in came Lexi. She saw the two standing up and she was shocked with a smile on her face. "Hey!" she called. "Oh-hi." Abbey stuttered. "You remember Jak right?" she said to Lexi. Jak and Lexi shook hands and smiled at each other. "Well, I guess its work time for you." Jak sighed. Abbey walked Jak to the door. They hugged for a good ten seconds and he left. He promised to see her again. As the door closed, Lexi started to jump up and down. Abbey rolled her eyes. "You like him don't you?!" Lexi yelled with excitement. Abbey bit her bottom lip and sighed. "He's very different from the rest, really! He is just so; hypnotizing to me." She sighed with a smile as she took the two cups off the table. "Are you seeing him again today?" Lexi asked. I don't think so, I was thinking about taking Aleu to the Haven Forrest today after work. Maybe I'll leave early just to beat the rush," she suggested. "Sounds fun, if he stops by today, I'll tell him to find you at the forest." Said Lexi. "Thanks." Abbey said with a smile.

Jak returned to the Hip Hog to find Daxter waiting for him. "Torn needs us for a mission." He said. "Let's go." The two made it to Torn's base to hear what they needed to do. "One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads." Jak was surprised. He thought they were suppose to fight against the Baron. "That's not OUR problem." "It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants! His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide." Torn finished, Jak rolled his eyes and accepted to save Vin. "Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's Eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend." Jak closed his eyes and left. He couldn't imagine not having a city to defend; it meant losing everyone that he's encountered with. It also meant loosing Abbey. She had already died twice; he didn't want her gone again. He wanted to protect her with his arms.

Saving Vin from the mines was not that simple. After finding his hiding place, he started to shoot, think that the boys were Metal Heads. "We're here to help!" Jak shouted. Vin finally calmed down and went with Jak and Daxter to the warp gate back to Vin's lab. "Hey, I want to thank you guys for saving my butt out there at the Strip Mine." Vin said, thanking Jak as he typed away on the controls. "And we'd like to thank you... FOR BEING SUCH A BAD SHOT!" Daxter yelled. "Ah yeah, sorry about that guys. Ah, I'm a bit jumpy these days. Ever since my first encounter, I'm horrified. One of my closest friends Abbey almost died!" Jak's head shot right up. "You know her?" Vin was surprised for a few moments. "Yeah, we're friends. How do _you_ know her?" "We met at the Hip Hog." Jak answered. Oh; well I was there the day the Metal Heads attacked the high school. Five students dead, eight injured. Really scary stuff. Rumor has it they some have sneaked into the city and now live in the trees of Haven Forest, hiding and waiting. No one goes there anymore" He said. The boys left Vin to his business, and started for the coffee shop to check on Abbey,

Abbey decided to leave early to head to Haven Forest to walk around with Aleu and play a game of fetch. She said goodbye to the staff and left; keeping Aleu on a leash. The walk to Haven Forest wasn't that long; it was nice walking with her dog to the forest after work. They use to do this all the time during the summer and she remembers bringing friends to the forest and laying out a blanket to sit on while watching Aleu run around. When they arrived at the forest, Abbey looked around. The leaves were turning orange and red; saying that autumn was here. The air smelled fresh, and the birds flew and chirped a lovely song. "Okay girl, time to have some fun." She said as she unhooked Aleu's leash from her white collar. Aleu smelled the ground and started to run. Abbey smiled to see her best friend run freely around the trees. A snap of a twig caught Aleu's attention. She started to growl in the direction of the twig snapping. "Oh Aleu, quit being so paranoid." Abbey laughed.

Jak finally made it to the Java shop to see Lexi at the counter. "Welcome to the Java Wolf- oh Jak! Hey!" Lexi realized. "How are you? Is Ms. Abbey around?" Jak asked as Daxter rolled his eyes. "You know, she actually left early today." "Is something wrong with her?" Lexi chuckled. "No no, she's alright, she takes Aleu to the Haven Forrest to play fetch once in a while. Daxter gasped. "Jak! We gotta get over there now!" yelled Daxter. Jak's heart began to race. "Oh my God." He whispered. "What's wrong?" Lexi asked in a worried tone. "Metal Heads." And Jak took off; now running to save Abbey's life. "Is she crazy?!" Daxter yelled as they raced through crowds of people, trying to get to the forest. Jak was worried about what they could possibly find in the forest. Two dead bodies? Or dead Metal Heads?

As they continued to walk in the forest, Aleu heard even louder noises. She started to bark loud. "What's the matter?" Abbey heard the noises too, but they grew louder; they even started to make growling noises. Aleu turned around to see five large Metal Heads behind Abbey. Aleu started to bark uncontrollably to warn her. Abbey turned around and stopped moving. She didn't want to move a muscle. They were Grunts. These Metal Heads were the same kind that attacked her years ago. She felt her side stinging as a horrible reminder. Abbey started to make a run for it; she needed high ground to stay far away. They started to run as well. With Aleu behind her, they ran to a high hill near the little creek. Her blood began to pump to her head as she ran faster and faster. Aleu tried to scare them off with a growl and a lot of barking; but nothing was working. All Abbey could find was rock to throw at them; which only made them angrier. One of the Grunts let out a roar to send a message to the others. Abbey decided to run down the hill and hear a few trees to climb. She and Aleu ran but suddenly blocked by the end of the forest. She turned to see the Metal Heads coming around the corner. She was trapped with Aleu. Aleu stepped forward; trying to stop the monsters. She growled and braked as much as she could. But she was outnumbered. One Metal Head attacked Aleu and knocked her aside. Aleu was unconscious. Abbey tried to scream, but nothing was coming out. They started getting closer and closer. She finally screamed.

An angry sound came out of no where and knocked the leader down. Abbey opened her eyes to see a dark figure landing in front of her, long gray hair, and long black claws. The skin was all gray too, but with a blue tint to it. The dark figure attacked the Grunts and made them fight with more force. "You alright?" came a familiar voice. Abbey looked down to see Daxter by her side. "What are you doing here?!" She yelled. "TO SAVE YOU!" Daxter yelled back. The dark figure was murdering the monsters with its long claws and teeth. It managed to kill four of the Grunts; leaving only one standing. It looked at Abbey with its horrible yellow eyes and started to move towards her. The dark figure was not going to let that happen. He let out a battle cry and clawed the Grunt; making the monster fall and stop growling.

The figure changed fro dark skin to normal skin. Purple lightning came out of his body and the gray hair was turning blonde. The black eyes turned sea blue, and the figure was Jak; falling to the ground. "Jak!" Abbey and Daxter yelled. They ran to his side where his eyes where closed. "Please wake up!" Abbey shouted. His blue eyes reopened to see his angel; almost to tears. He sat right up and looked at Abbey in the eyes. "Are you alright? Did they get your hip?" Jak asked in a worried voice, putting his arms on her shoulders. "No no I'm fine." She said in a hushed voice. All Jak could do was hug her, "I'm glad your safe angel." He whispered. Abbey finally worried about Aleu. "Aleu!" she cried. She crawled to her animal with fear in her eyes. Aleu was whimpering. Still alive, but in pain.

"She'll be alright." Jak said, putting an arm around her and holding her tight. Daxter started to pet Aleu's head to comfort her. Jak called Torn about the forest using a communicator, "What the hell was she thinking?! I'm sending men over now." Torn yelled. All the trio could do was wait for help to arrive. Abbey closed her eyes. She put her head against his chest, letting Jak rest his head on her head. She smiled, "That's a beautiful smile you got there." He whispered; he suddenly put his lips on her cheek. Abbey smiled even wider.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you for dealing with my bust schedule! Christmas is almost here, and that means; more times away from my stories! Please review and favorite! Also! I'm thinking about adding a Christmas party in here! Any ideas? Let me know! **_

Torn's men arrived in a hover craft to the forest. Even Torn tagged along to see if everyone was alright. When they arrived, they found Jak and Abbey holding each other while sitting next to Aleu's damaged body with Daxter still petting the wounded animal. Torn walked over and Jak and Abbey stood up; still in Jak's arms. "Abigail, what were you thinking?! You need to stay away from here, until things settle down." He ordered. Abbey nodded to Torn's warning and her and Jak stepped into the hover craft, along with Daxter on Jak's shoulder. Two Underground men had to pick Aleu up with extra care; as she whimpered in pain. Everyone sat down on the seats and all was quiet. "I have to explain some things to you." Jak finally said. Abbey looked up at him; she already knew what he was going to say. "Those experiments in the prison... was that the side effect?" Abbey whispered. Jak nodded in silence. "Well! Now that that's out of the way, why don't we go for a nice uh... well gun shooting?" Daxter said; trying to break the tension.

Abbey wasn't happy, sad, angry or afraid of him. Jak could control his dark side very well now. What the Baron did to him made her shiver with anger; she clenched her fists and closed her eyes. Jak felt her tension from her back, he looked down to her. "Abbey, I know you're mad. It's okay." He said trying to calm her down. She sighed and Torn saw the two still holding each other. "Did they hurt you at all?" Torn asked Abbey. She shook her head saying no. "Well, just remember for now on, no Haven Forest unless you're with Jak or any of my men." He stated with a wink to Jak. Jak understood completely. "Your next mission Jak and Daxter: Take this lady home. Keep her calm until we heal Aleu." He ordered Jak. "You can count on us Tattoo Wonder! We'll get her home!" Daxter said with bravery. Torn rolled his eyes and walked off the craft. Jak looked to Abbey again. "We'll take a nice little nap when we go home, alright?" He asked in a soothing voice. She smiled to Jak before giving him a kiss on the nose. "Okay." she finally said.

Jak's feelings for her were growing with everything she did. He thought that he would never find someone so special in such a big city. It was something Daxter couldn't understand. He once did have feelings for Keira, but for some reason, all of that faded away. Now, his focus was on his angel. And he was going to protect her, just like he promised.

They went to Abbey's apartment and as they got off the hover craft, Abbey started to cry. It was about Aleu. "What if she doesn't make it?" She sobbed as they sat down on the little love seat. "I promise you sweetheart, she won't die. Aleu is a strong dog. Has the heart of an alpha wolf!" Daxter tried to give her confidence that Aleu could make it. Jak decided to get everyone a drink. He went to the kitchen to see if she had anything in the fridge, only water and a few juices; he took the bottle of water and gave her the bottle. She took a few sips and started to drift off. She yawned as Jak and Daxter comforted her as Torn ordered. "You sleepy?" Jak asked. She nodded and rested her head on Jak's chest. "Just close your eyes." He whispered; gently stroking his fingers threw her lovely brown hair while humming a soft tune. Daxter watched in amazement and even started to hum along to the familiar tune, he never saw Jak so caring to a girl like this before. Abbey finally was fully asleep in the arms of a warrior; Jak smiled and felt her warm body lying in his arms.

"Wow." Was all Daxter could say. Jak looked at Daxter and chuckled. "I care about her Dax, She's different from the other girls here. Most of them try to show off, but she is unique. And her smile is perfect." He said with a smile; now looking back to the sleeping girl on his chest. "Well Jak, I think she's the one. You two fit perfect for each other. Now me, I like them hot and spicy, but this is different. You like her for her personality, not the ass" He continued on, "she's a bit quiet though, show her things that you know, and maybe she'll do the same! It will bring you two closer to each other and then BOOM! You ask her out!" Daxter exclaimed. "Shhh." Jak reminded him. "Oh right ah- sorry." He whisper, embarrassed.

For about an hour, Jak and Daxter came up with ideas on what they should do for Abbey. Dates, places to see, things to do were all the boys discussed. Daxter even suggested bringing her on a mission, but Jak immediately declined that option, it was too risky. Jak thought up a brilliant plan. Earlier in the day, the boys got to try a hover board for some mechanic girl, and Jak thought it would be lovely to teach her how to use it and balance on it,

Abbey made a few noises here and there, she even started whimper in her sleep; which worried Jak. He cradled her and soother her with humming noises for a bit until she stopped. "What could she possible be dreaming about?" Daxter asked in a whisper. "Maybe it's her future of when she is fifty!" Daxter assumed with a chuckle.

Jak was curious too; how long has she been dealing with these nightmares? What was in that pretty little mind? "I have a feeling I know what they are." He trailed off.

A knock came to the door after an hour of waiting. It startled Abbey from her sleep and she hurried to the door. "What is it?!" Daxter asked. Abbey opened the door and squealed with excitement. A Siberian husky sat at the door with a bandage around her side and her paw as well. "Oh Aleu, thank God your alright!" she said with a smiled and hugged her best friend. "Thanks to The Shadow, he healed her, but not completely, his words were to keep her inside for a few days and not to let her bite her bandages." Said one of the Underground men. Jak walked up to the door, thanked the two men and they left.

Aleu saw Jak and Daxter and started to growl and bark. "Aleu, take it easy girl." Abbey scolded, using her hands to signal Aleu to back down. "It's alright. I need to earn her trust." Jak stated. Getting on both knees and looking Aleu in the eyes, the dogs eyes were a unique design swirl of blue and mint, causing them to dilate from the light; slowly, he held out his hand. "She needs to get used to me, and my smell." He said in a hushed voice. Aleu stepped forward and took a few sniffs from his hand she grunted and decided to leave it a draw with the stranger, and left for her dog bed. Abbey watched Jak get off the floor. "That was incredible. She usually is mean to strangers." Abbey said in awe. "Well, like I said, I'm good with animals." Jak smirked to Daxter. Daxter rolled his eyes.

The boys decided to leave Abbey to rest for the rest of the night and as they left, Jak wanted to talk to her; alone. Abbey swallowed hard and was waiting for Jak to talk. Abbey grew feeling for him as much as he grew for her. He was something different. It was as if she was the lady and he was the tramp. "Well; I'll see you soon?" she asked in a whisper. Jak smirked and said, "Of course my lady." He said, taking her hands in his. He licked his lips, as if he was expecting a kiss. Jak wanted to kiss her. He didn't want her sexually however. "Don't get killed out there, stay alive." She said in a whisper as their faces grew inches closer to each other. "Not a chance." He whispered back. The two heart beats were getting stronger and faster as they started to tilt heads. "JAK!" came the interrupted yell of Daxter. The two lover's faces were just centimeters away from the lips. The two giggled and before he left, he quickly gave a kiss on her cheek and left.

_**Author's Note: Good evening! Well I'm going to need more ideas for the next chapter! I was thinking Jak could soon meet Rosanne and Frank, her parents and maybe even Sean! But some ideas would be great! Please review and favorite!**_


	7. Chapter 7

While closing the door behind her, Abbey touched the side of her face were Jak's colorful lips touched. She giggled and walked to her room. But as she walked to her room, she decided to pay her parents a surprise visit. They didn't go out that much unless it was Frank's birthday or Rosanne's. Abbey grabbed a coat and started her walk over.

She rang the door bell and heard the signal to come in from Rosanne's sweet voice. "Abigail! Hello sweetie!" she greeted with a lovely smile. They hugged and she received a kiss on the cheek.

Rosanne Collins. She was a strong woman with a huge heart. She loved her children and her family and also her husband. But surprised, this woman is not Abbey's real mother, nor Sean's. "Sit down, you look really red." She said with concern and then with a giggle. Abbey didn't understand until she looked in the mirror, her face was still beat red from Jak's soft kiss. She let out a soft laugh, "get it together Abs." she said to herself.

The ladies sat at the kitchen table with two cups of tea and started to talk about Abbey's week. "Where's Frank?" Rosanne grew a bit quiet. "He went to Torn's base, still trying to find out about Sean." She frowned. "I'm sure he's fine, who knows." Sean was Abbey's brother who was only one year older than her. Sean did not report in a few nights ago to Frank, and they are all worried that the Baron sent him and his crew on a suicide mission to the front. Even if he was on the Baron's side, she still loved her brother. Her parents helped with the war efforts as much as they could. From helping citizens, to giving food to others. And finding missing people.

A beeping noise came from Rosanne's communicator; saying that a call was coming in. Rosanne got up and answered, "This is Rosanne, speak." "Rosanne! It's Frank! Is Abbey with you?" Rosanne looked to her daughter with a confused look on her face. "She's right here. Why?" she asked, putting the communicator on speaker. "Torn told me about the attack in Haven forest! What the hell were you thinking?! And to make it worse, you put our K9 unit at danger." Abbey bit her lip and looked away from Rosanne. "Abigail. Tell me what happened." Rosanne worried. Abbey sighed, "I just ran into a few metal heads I didn-. "She was cut off by Torn. "But luckily, my new man Jak stepped in to save her tail." He said. "Jak? Who's that?" Frank asked.

"The man that saved my life!" Abbey said with anger, trying to calm Frank down. "Frank, Jak's a good man, its alright." Torn shouted. Abbey heard Frank sigh, "We'll talk when I come home. Frank signing out." Rosanne sighed "I'll talk to her Frank. Signing out." And with that, Rosanne hung up the communicator with one click. Rosanne sat back down with a motherly look on her face. She wanted answers. "And who's Jak?" Abbey smiled a little and bit her lip again. "Stop biting your lip sweetie, that's a nasty habit love." She said; slapping Abbey's hand on the table. "Sorry." She said.

Abbey explained to her mother about Jak. How the two met, what happened on the walk home, the hour they talked, the scars and the forest. "He's… so different mom." She sighed. Rosanne put a hand on her shoulder. "Bring him here; I want to meet the man that saved my little girls life." She said with a wink. Abbey smiled. "I can tell when a man likes a girl you know, he wants to know you more." She said. Abbey sighed and giggled. "Adventure is out there darling, it's right there in front of you."

Abbey had enough adventure for tonight. She said goodbye and decided to take Frank's yelling tomorrow. As Abbey stepped outside, she felt something hit her nose; Snow. That meant it was almost winter time. Abbey smiled and walked back to her home. Aleu greeted her with a few barks and went to her room to sit in her doggy bed. The two got ready for bed and all Abbey could do was wait to see him again. Wait for her adventure to return.

_Hello! Ehh sorry about taking so long, I wont add the Christmas party yet, but I need more idea for the next chapter. What should Abbey and Jak do next? Meet the parents? Go on a mission together? Let me know! Review and Favorite!_

_-AH _


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later, Abbey was back working at the Hip Hog. Lexi and her worked the same shift this time, but an unexpected visitor came fro the door way. It was Roy. He looked as if he didn't sleep for days, and had brought coffee for the girls and himself. "Good morning ladies!" he sang out loud. Abbey and Lexi laughed and said their good mornings as well. "One mocha latté for Lexi, and one regular with vanilla creamer for Abbey." He said, making sure he gave the right ones to the girls. "Thanks Roy!" Lexi said. Roy noticed Abbey being very quiet this morning, as she stacked up on the drinks on the shelves. "Everything okay Abs?"

Abbey sighed. "Just thinking, that's all." She said, smiling. "Ahh! I know who you're thinking about! It's that handsome warrior right?" Lexi said, playing with her long hair and the two giggled. "Who?! I want answers!" Roy begged; being teased by more laughing from Lexi. "Well… I met this boy. He is just; so amazing. Those eyes are beautiful and just... so damn good looking." She finished with a small laugh. For some reason, Jak was all on her mind now. It's been two days; he must be very busy trying to help Haven City. "What's his name?" Roy asked. "Jak" she said.

Lexi heard footsteps from the doorway and smiled, she noticed that Abbey didn't see the figure at the door with the orange Ottsel on his shoulder. Jak noticed Lexi and waved. Lexi had an idea; she motioned Jak to playfully sneak up on her. Daxter and Jak understood. Carefully, Jak walked quietly up behind Abbey; who was beyond clueless. "And when will you see him again?" Lexi asked, almost laughing. Abbey sighed again. "I have no-." Jak's hands covered her eyes and Abbey laughed. She recognized the hands immediately and smiled. "Jak!" she said playfully. She turned around and there he was. "Hello." He said quietly. Abbey wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms on her waist. Lexi was happy for her and so was Roy. "So you're Jak? Huh?" Roy said. The two let go and Jak introduced himself to Roy. "The name is Roy. The boys shook hands. "Play nice." Lexi mumbled. Abbey eye balled Lexi and smiled. But Krew came out all the sudden to interrupt the little friendly party. "Ah Jak! You're here! I have a proposition for you." He said, he noticed Roy behind the bar stand. "What are you doing here ey?" he hissed. Roy rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Paying my friends a visit! Duh! I need a social life too ya know." He sassed back. Lexi and Abbey chuckled. Jak and Abbey looked at each other and smiled. Krew growled, and continued his talk with Jak and Daxter. "Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track." Abbey made a noise at the sound of Erol's name. Krew got in Jak's face. "Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey!" The moment Krew turned away, Jak started to make a face as he smelt Krew's breath. Abbey giggled and Krew noticed. "And what are you laughing at ey?" Abbey held the rest of the laughs in. "Anyways, that's where you two come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team.

Krew handed him a security pass and decided to give him the contract. "I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmmnn." Daxter and Roy read the contract; the two were surprised about the game rights and the other rules that went along with it. As Krew finished, he went off to go have a nap for his beauty sleep. Daxter was yapping to Jak about something to do with the contract; but Roy noticed Abbey in pain about something. Roy mouthed, "Did you take the pills this morning?" Abbey shook her head no and grabbed her side quickly.

The pills were for her scars on her hip. Her doctor said if she even missed one day of the pills, she would have excruciating pain on her hip, causing her not to walk or even move. Abbey shut her eyes; trying to hide the pain for Jak. But Daxter was a bit on observant and saw her. "You alright there sweet heart? You need the bathroom or something?" Jak turned over and noticed. "What's wrong?" Jak asked in a concerning voice. But Abbey was too distracted on the pain. She tried to get up, but suddenly collapsed to the ground. Causing panic. "Abbey!" everyone shouted and rushed to her side.

_Ahhh! What will happen to our sweet Abbey?! I thought I would add a bit of fluff going to this, then the real stuff begins. Hope to like this, any future ideas? Let me know! Please review and favorite!_

_-AH_


	9. Chapter 9

All Abbey could do was yelp in pain. The burning sensation from the scars were causing her to twitch around on the ground. Jak kneeled down and tried to calm her down by grabbing her head and making her look at him, but it wasn't working. "What do we do?!" Daxter shouted, almost as if his voice was going to crack. Lexi grabbed her head, trying to help her friend before she would black out. "Wait! Where are the extra pills?!" Roy shouted while pinning Abbey's arms to the floor. "Uh, OH RIGHT! IN THE BACK!" Lexi got up and ran to the back storage. "Daxter, get a glass of water and hurry back!" Roy ordered. "Right away!" and Daxter climbed over the bar counter to get a glass.

"Jak, I need to keep her calm, try talking to her." Roy said; sounding more calming. Jak nodded and cradled the back of her head. "Look at me, I'm right here." Jak said, sounding so soothing. Abbey had tears down her face from the pain. "No no no, don't cry it's alright." Jak said. He stroked his thumb on her face to wipe the tear back. Abbey shut her eyes and made another disturbing noise that made Jak's stomach twist. He didn't like this at all. It made him sick and upset to see this girl in so much pain. Lexi came sprinting back with a bottle of blue pills. Daxter handed Lexi the water glass. "Jak, sit her up." Lexi said quickly.

Jak did as he was told and cradled her head as he sat her up, which was his big mistake, Abbey grunted in pain as she put wait on the cuts and she screamed. Lexi out the cup in her hands and shoved the pills in her mouth. Abbey chugged the water and dropped the glass. She fell into Jak's arms, breathing heavily with pain and tears in her eyes. Jak made shushing noise and held her in his arms. "These pills are strong; they take effect with in a minute." Roy sighed, fixing his glasses. "What happened to her?" Daxter asked the experienced man. "Look's like I'll have to show you." Roy said. Roy lifted her shirt just enough to see the scars. "They look a bit irritated." Roy summed up. Jak looked lifted her face to look at his. Her whole face was red with pain, and she looked tired. "I'm- I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything." Jak whispered while putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "But you gave me a scare." He added. Abbey smiled and so did Jak. For some reason, Jak thought about the talk him and Daxter had about taking her somewhere nice. "Will you go out on a date with me?" he blurted. The friends and Daxter looked at Jak. Lexi's teal eye's widened, Roy's jaw dropped while he got a first aid kit out and Daxter's eyes blinked, to see what she would say.

Abbey giggled with her hand over her mouth. "A nice thing to ask a girl while she is on the floor in pain." She whispered. Jak chuckled. "It's now or never." He added. Abbey once again, bit her bottom lip with a smile. "When?" "Tomorrow? Around six? The forest?" Abbey nodded. Jak helped her off the floor and helped her balance. She did alright and began to walk a little. It was like watching a baby walk for the first time, for some reason it made Daxter smile. "I need to take me to Torn." She asked politely. Jak and Daxter agreed to take her there.

When they arrived, Torn knew something happened before; he could feel it. "What happened to your face? It looks a little red." He asked. "It's nothing." Torn turned to Jak. "We got a problem Jak, one of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station. There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran into out there, I'm afraid she may need some help." Jak raised an eyebrow, "She?" he asked. "Don't even think about it." He snapped back. This gave Abbey the perfect moment to come in and actually do something for the underground. "Take me with you." Torn, Jak and Daxter (who was making funny faces while torn was talking) looked over to Abbey. "You're nuts, I'm not sending you out there Abs." Torn said in a fatherly tone. "But I can help!" Jak and Daxter had a surprised look on there faces when she offered to come with. "Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Daxter asked. Torn rubbed the back of his neck. She did have training almost two years ago, and she was pretty good. He sighed. "This. Is the only time I'm letting you slide." He finally choked out. Abbey smiled while showing teeth this time. "Excellent." She said with happiness in her voice. But before Torn said anything else to the small group, Abbey held her hand out as if she wanted something. Torn looked her in the eye and knew what she wanted.

"Oh no! You are using a gun, not that." He said. "Why not?" she demanded. "You'll only get hurt more, and you haven't used it in a month!" He yelled back. "But Torn! Please! I'll prove you wrong! I know how to use it." She demanded. Jak watch the two bicker like an old married couple. It was some what funny to him. Torn finally gave in, reached into his pocket and gave her a small sliver key. He handed it to Abbey and she grinned. "If you get hurt one more time, that will be it for you Ms. Collins." She nodded.

Torn gave the mission to go back to the Pumping Station to find this friend. As he finished giving orders, Torn asked Jak to talk to him privately. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, I'm begging you. Keep a close eye on her. Don't let her out of your sight for even a second." Jak nodded with agreement and went over to Abbey. "Soo, what is this key for?" Daxter asked. "Follow me." She ordered. The trio went to a back room where they found a small closet that had a lock on it. Abbey took the key and jingled around for a bit until she finally unlocked the keypad. She opened the small closet and smiled. "No way!" Jak said with awe.

Abbey pulled out a silver looking bow and arrow kit. Silver craftsmanship, the arrows looked nice and sharp and very clean. "God I missed these." She whispered. "Ready?" Jak asked. Daxter and Abbey spoke at the same time, "yes sir!" they laughed and out they went. Abbey was glad she had some freedom.

_Aha! Finally Abbey and Jak get to go on a mission together! Please review and favorite!_

_-AH_


	10. Chapter 10

They made their way to a hover car and Jak decided that Abbey should drive, since his driving skills were a little too rusty. Jak had many questions to ask Abbey, "How long have you learned about the bow and arrow?" he asked. Abbey grinned. "A few years back I learned it at school, but Torn also helped out. He said I'm his best shooter in the Underground." She said smiling. Her experience with the beautiful weapon was very touching to her. "Now you can take down all of those metalheads!" Daxter added in. "Ahh I could use that weapon!" Abbey chuckled and made a turn up ahead.

The made it to the entrance of the pumping station and waited for the doors to open. Abbey looked worried and thought after her one month vacation from training, she thought about quitting, but her mother talked her out of it. The doors gave a warning about leaving at your own risk and they entered. It looked depressing due to the clouds and all. But it was to find this KG friend, they needed to walk through. "Hey! Look up there!" Daxter said, pointing to a high cliff. A metalhead was sitting, not even noticing the small group. Jak looked to Abbey, "Let's see what you got." He smiled. Abbey eyed Jak and smiled.

She examined her target very carefully. Seeing the creature standing at ease. Abbey could feel Jak's eyes on her, and she loved it. She drew an arrow from her carrier and put it in the bow. She swallowed and lifted the bow. Deep breaths in through her nose and out of her mouth as she set her target. She finally got a good position. _Thunk. _She released the arrow and the boys watched it fly. It all happened within seconds and the arrow hit its target. The arrow sliced through the metalhead's eyes. A powerful scream came from the ledge and the monster fell. Abbey was surprised she hit it between the eyes.

Jak and Daxter's jaws dropped after they saw the victim fall. Abbey giggled when Jak used his finger to put Daxter's mouth shut. "Impressive." Was all Jak could say. Abbey smiled and Jak stood over her. "Perfect." He whispered.

It was difficult journey. From jumping on to ledges to dodging a few more metalheads. Abbey had many different types of arrows in her bag. One had needles at the end for better kill. She even had one that when you hit the target they would explode. Jak had a lump in his throat from all the times he almost turned into dark Jak in front of Abbey. "Listen." He finally blurted. Abbey look a little worried, "What's up?" "You know about my… abilities right?" he mumbled the last part. Abbey walked over to him, "yes?" He coughed. "If anything gets too out of hand-""Jak. I get it. You're scared that you'll use your powers on me. Listen, I'm fine with you using that power for good." She said. Jak helped her up a ledge and Daxter said, "It's nothing to be ashamed about Jak."

They finally saw evidence of a patrol vehicle, but no site of the friend. "Ehhh, what the heck are we doing risking our lives to rescue some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway?!" Daxter complained. Abbey looked around, "I'm sure she's a big part of the underground." She answered. Suddenly, the "Krimzon Guard hag" leapt out of a tree and grabbed an unsuspecting Jak around his neck in a classic chokehold. "Who the hell are these two Abs?" answered the girl. Daxter was impressed by her looks as he was about to make a move; which Abbey stopped. "Ashelin stop!" Abbey shouted. "We came to help you, Torn sent us." She said, trying to ease Ashelin of her gun. "You know her too?" Jak asked. "I've known her since we were kids." Abbey answered.

Ashelin released Jak and turned to the Ottsel. But as she was about to shoot, growling noises came from a few bushes. "We got company."

_Author's Note: Hi guys! So my midterms are here! And that means more waiting! So what should happen during the fight? Let me know! Please review and favorite!_

_-AH_


	11. Chapter 11

"Here they come!" Ashelin yelled out to the two. "Help me take them all out!" Ashelin loaded her gun and started to shoot. Jak immediately looked to Abbey as if he wanted something. He need to become Dark Jak. But he couldn't do it, something was stopping him from transforming. Abbey launched arrows as fast as she could and hit her targets. "Jak!" she yelled. It was now or never, Jak took a deep breath and transformed. The transformation of the cute and handsome Jak, into the beast was astonishing to Abbey. She needed to stay focused on the mission.

A metal-head managed to jump from the ledge and land in front of Abbey. It had the appearance of a mountain lion and big claws. Abbey felt a shiver at her hip and pulled out her knife. The metal-head started to circle her and Abbey didn't break eye contact with the beast. Abbey could hear Jak's growling when he was attacking the other metal-heads. The metal-head cougar finally attacked. Abbey blocked the beast and the two fell to the dirty ground.

Daxter could see her struggle and had to tell Jak, "Looks like Abbeys in trouble Jak!" Jak turned around and saw the cougar being blocked by Abbey's knife. "No!" his dark form yelled. He darted his was over and roared. The cougar looked up, giving Abbey enough time to stab the creature. The cougar made a horrific sound and Jak tackled the beast and ripped it into shreds. In the moment, Abbey grabbed Jak's wrist. "Jak! It's over!" she yelled. Jak's black eyes looked into the angel's eyes and he stopped. "It's all for you." he managed to say. With that, Jak started to form into himself. The blonde in his hair returned and his hand were now clean. They covered his faces for a little bit until he uncovered them to see her.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped her up. She nodded. Now things were serious. Jak is here to protect her. But who in the world would risk the eco inside to save her? She was just Abigail Collins, someone who had a boring life and was in desperate need of an adventure. Jak was her adventure, and the window of opportunity was now open. Abbey flung her arms around him with a tight grip. Luckily, Jak caught her in time and put his arms on her waist. He closed his eyes, "You're welcome." he said. "And what about me?" Daxter asked. Abbey giggled and gave a kiss of Daxter's cheek. "How could I forget you?" she giggled.

They walked back to Ashelin's shuttle where she was getting in. "Watching me take care of those Metal Heads was, ahh... pretty... exciting... wasn't it sugar?" Daxter tried swaying her. But Daxter's luck was cut short when the engine blew him away. "Tell Torn, Baron Praxis is planning something big. I think it has to do with that symbol." she said pointing at the symbol on the rock. "What's that?" Abbey asked. "It's the seal to the House Of Mar, the founder of Haven City. Now the Baron is sending us out on suicide missions to locate artifact wen he first ruled." Ashelin answered. Abbey was thinking, "Maybe Onin knows something about this I bet!" she concluded. Ashelin gave them a bazaar access pass to get in. As Ashelin left in the shuttle, the group started to walk back. The sun was falling and it was almost five. "Come back to my place." she offered to the boys. "I want you to meet someone." she smiled and winked as they continued jumping down ledges. Jak for a moment thought it was Sean. He wanted to know a little bit more about Torn's friend and Abbey's brother. "If you want, I don't want to interrupt anythin-" he stopped. He noticed Abbey's arm was bleeding. "Now I'm pissed off." he grumbled as he ripped a piece of cloth off from his clothing. "Because you got to rip some cloth?" she asked about him being mad.

"Because I'm doing a _horrible _job at protecting you." he answered as he wrapped her arm. "Those damn monsters wont get to you again." he finished tying the cloth to her arm. Abbey nodded and they continued to walk. They finally reached city gates and they entered. Abbey once again too the wheel and off they drove. Daxter wanted to know about the person they were meeting. "Who is it?!" Daxter asked impatiently. :You'll see when we get there boys." she laughed. It was a few minutes and they arrived. Jak was ready to meet Sean. Ready for the yelling, and questions. But as they walked up the steps, Abbey turned to four doors down. "Uhh does she even know where she lives?" Daxter asked, "Go home Abbey, you're drunk." Daxter mumbled, causing the boys to snicker. "I heard that!" Abbey called as they reached the unknown door. Abbey opened it and walked on in, "Mom! I have people over." Abbey called out. "MOM?!" Daxter said in confusion. The boys went into the little living room. It looked well furnished and was set up the same was as Abbey's apartment. They followed Abbey into the kitchen to see Lexi and Roy sitting at the table.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jak asked. "Dinner of course!" Roy answered as she cleaned his thick-rim glasses. "So you must be Jak!" came a voice of a very happy woman. Jak turned to see a woman standing behind him. Jak held out his hand to introduce himself but all in return was a hug. He hugged back. They departed and the woman introduced herself, 'Rosanne is the name darling, and what a lovely rabbit you have!" the kind lady complimented; which left Daxter with a pissed off look on his face. "Really?" he whispered. Jak, Abbey and the friends laughed to the ottsel's mistaken species. "You know boys, I'm making dinner, would you like to join us?" she asked. "I have to give you something to eat, look at you!" she said as she felt Jak's arms. "Bones!" Daxter immediately accepted the invite from Mrs. Collins. "Dax." Jak said in a hushed tone. "What?" "You're a mad man if you say no to her yakow steak!" Roy exclaimed. "Jak, you deserve so food! Eat with us!" she begged.

Jak can't even remember the last time he had a hot meal. He was hungry. And he could feel that Daxter was hungry too. He sighed, "Alright alright, I'll stay." he chuckled. Everyone was happy. "Alrighty folks!" Rosanne clapped her hands together. "Time to eat!" Roy was the first person to get up from his seat which made the girls laugh. They made there was to the dinning room table and food was presented. Salad, yakow steak, corn, and more hot food. Jak was mind blown on all the food. "Dig in!" Rosanne said. "Wait!" Abbey shouted; making a hungry Roy and Daxter moan. "Let Jak and Daxter try it first! They are the guests." Abbey winked o the boys. Jak got a little plate to meat and everyone was watching him about to eat the steak. He put the food in his mouth and chewed. It melted in his mouth like butter. "This is amazing!" Daxter shouted with glee. "Mrs. Collins, this is amazing, thank you." Jak said with delight. "My pleasure!" Rosanne laughed while giving Jak a pat on the back.

Everyone ate up and told Jak and Daxter to try all these foods that could stuff you. But to Jak, he liked this. The food, the motherly Rosanne, and seeing Abbey laughing and smiling. They kept eying one another at dinner, which was something that drove Jak nuts in a good way. Jak pushed all of the hellish creatures, the eco, the Baron aside to enjoy this one moment that felt like home.


	12. Chapter 12

_ Authors note: Hey everyone! So I hope you really liked that last chapter! The inspiration came from my own family. I come from a big Italian family so I decided to give Jak the feeling too of food and stuff! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and favorite!_

The boys finished the hot meal and started desert. Delisious strawberry cake, homemade. They enjoyed coffee for the first time. Jak actually liked it. Rosanne told stories to the boys about when she was young and about her experience with the underground. "I was for a while a leader like Torn, but I had to stop and drop the title due to a Injury. But then I had to raise these kids!" She chuckled to the trio. "I couldn't of graduated without you Mrs. Collins." Roy smiled. "Jak you're quiet tonight!" Lexi said sounding surprised. "We had so 'excitement' in our schedule today!" Daxter grumbled. "I'm going to check on Aleu. Be right back." Abbey quickly said and got up from the table. "Don't be long!" Rosanne laughed. Abbey winked to Jak and out the door she went. Rosanne sighed while stiring her tea. "So how long have you been in the city Jak?" The woman asked. Jak had to think of something to say, he put a story together in his head, "Well, only a year now- uh helping with the underground is was I want to do, I'm sick of the Baron." his fist clenched. "I know..." Rosanne trailed off. "Uhh, you alright there Rosanne? Lexi asked.

Rosanne grew quiet and scared. "Has he hurt you in any way?" Daxter asked softly. Rosanne sighed, "He almost killed Abbey and Sean.."

The room went quiet. Jak was enraged, but held it in until later. "How?" Roy asked. It looked as if she didn't want to say, but had to anyways. "When Abbey was born, her mother was already struggling to raise Sean all by herself. One day, when Abbey was two and Sean was about four, she went to the father's, dropped them off, and never returned to pick them up.." Lexi looked sad, "Where is her father?" asked Jak. "His name is Count Veger. He's a chairman in the Grand Council of Haven City." she took a sip of her tea and continued, "The Baron at first refused the two toddlers, saying that they were a distraction. But Veger pleaded with the Baron, saying how his son could be of help. For some odd reason, he accepted them to stay. But the Baron had a condition for them. The children would have to serve as members of the council when they started elementary."

Jak was astonished by Abbey's early childhood. "So who took care of them?" he knew Veger couldn't of be around all the time. "A nanny or two. One was named Mary. Mary was also the teacher for the children. She taught them well I must say. Me and Frank were aloud to have the children when no one was around. Abbey was alright with it, but Sean was a bit inpatient." "So did Abbey never see her mother?" Roy said slowly. Rosanne shook her head. "That bitch." he mumbled. "But as Sean got older, he decided to join the Krimzon Guard when he was sixteen. The Baron's plan finally set. But Abbey was smart, she demanded to be released from the council. Her requested was answered and by sixteen, she came to live here." "And for good reason too." Abbey's voice came from the doorway, everyone looked over and felt mean for asking questions. "Don't look so upset guys, i'm alright, really" she tried convincing them as she walked back to her seat. "Cause I know I have my two best friends." she smiled and looked to her friends. "Always." Roy said.

Daxter, now drowning with boredom, was looking around at all the pictures on the wall of the family and noticed a tall man with a child. His hair was black and he had green eyes. The baby seemed about nine months old or so. "You know Abs, you were a cute baby!" Daxter chuckled and pointed at the picture. Everyone looked to the direction of the ottsel's finger and Rosanne frowned. "That's not Abbey.." Daxter felt stupid, "Oh." Lexi smiled but felt her heart sink. "Her name is Anne-Marie." Jak too looked at the picture and noticed the man holding her was not Frank, but Sean. "That's Sean right?" asked Jak. "Yes." Rosanne confirmed. "That's my first grandchild." Roy also went quiet, along with everyone. "Soo uhh, where's the baby?"

Rosanne looked nervous for a few moments. She looked heart broken. "Anne-Marie was killed almost four years ago." she finally said. Roy and Lexi looked down with sadness. Jak was horrified, and he didn't even want to know why, but asked anyways. "She was walking home from school one day. And never came home. So we had KG look for her, even Errol joined into the search. We found her body at the pumping station.." She paused. "That's terrible." Jak sounded scared. He couldn't imagine losing a child to murder. "How old was she?" he asked. "ten.." Abbey choked out.

The dinner finally ended and Lexi and Roy headed home for the night. Jak and Daxter thanks the woman once again and as they were about to leave, she stopped them. "I want to say thank you. For saving her at the forest." Rosanne smiled. "You're welcome Mrs." Jak smiled. "She needs someone like you around, I think you're something special." Jak left and walked with Abbey to her door. "Hope you had a good night." she giggled. Jak and Daxter enjoyed themselves very much. "We'll head over to Onin's tomorrow morning okay?" she said with a smile. "I'll meet you at the saloon." Before Abbey left, she quickly gave Jak and Daxter a kiss on the cheek and then went inside.

_AN: Hello! I'm sorry this took so long! My midterms are in 24 hours! Wish me luck! Favorite and Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

The boys returned tot the Saloon for a nights rest. Krew and Sig were still awake, as they looked to the doorway, he noticed something odd. "Where have you been hmm?" he asked in a curious tone. "Uh, you know? Sightseeing." Daxter lied. "Hold on a moment!" Krew said. He sniffed around and noticed a familiar sent in the air; close to Jak. "You ate something delicious! Don't tell me you went to the Collins!" Krew gasped. Daxter and Jak smiled and then started to tease, "Man big guy! You should have been there! Delicious!" he chuckled, Krew grumbled and floated off.

Later that night Abbey and Aleu were getting ready for bed. Aleu's injures were finally healed after three days to staying indoors. Aleu was back to her normal rutine of sitting on the floor next to her. The snow was falling yet again outside the little window, the moon was out as well; a crescent moon on a cold winter night was something Abbey could paint. But her mind was on Jak. She repeated his name until her tongue was sore. She then remembered about the date he was going to take her on. "Oh Aleu! The date!" she groaned in guilt. She couldn't blame the boy. After all, they have a tight schedule to fill up.

Suddenly, a knock came to her front door. It was quite loud; it startled her and Aleu, who growled with alert. Abbey looked at her clock, "10:08" She rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. She put on a sweatshirt and walked childish to the distributing door. As she opened the door, she gasped. A child about the age of 3 was standing next to a tallish man with black hair, a goatee and green eyes; Sean. Abbey's eyes widen to the sight of her brother. "Hi.." she said in a small voice. He looked at her seriously and presented the little boy. "The Shadow wanted him here tonight.." he trailed off to see Aleu's paw in a bangage. "What happened to her?" he said sounding concern. He walked over to Aleu and examined her paw. Abbey grew nervous, "Well, we ran into a little trouble at Haven Forest." Abbey rubbed the back of her neck. "Did she fall or something?" Aleu was getting impatient with Sean touching her injury. Abbey trailed off, "We... got into a fight with a few metal heads." she said slowly. Sean stood up immediately and looked furious, "WHAT? What the hell where you thinking?" he yelled as if a father was yelling at his son. "Sean, relax I'm sorry." "You need to not go there without someone with you, its dangerous to go alone. The shadow even gave you numerous of warnings!" He stared with a mean look in his eyes.

Abbey took a deep breath, "His name is Jak. And he saved me and Aleu." She tried to give a reason for Sean to calm down. Sean looked confused. "Torn told me about him. And what 'tricks' does he have that could possibly hurt you?" "Do you really think he would want to hurt me after saving me?-" Sean snapped. "It's my job to protect you!" Abbey yelled back. "No! It's your job to be my brother!" There was an awkward silence. Sean and his siter realized that they were not alone. The little boy looked frightened from all the yelling and sat on the floor near Aleu. Sean unclenched his fists and gave up the fight to his little sister. "We'll talk about this later. Stay away from the forest... and that man." Abbey could only shake her head no. Sean walked to the door and stopped. "I'm not like those KG guards you know, I'm still Sean Collins." Abbey looked to the boy, got on her knees and held out her arms. The boy ran into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. Abbey held the child in her arms and looked to the door at Sean, "To me, you're cadet Collins, out there you're cadet Collins." she finally said. Sean left and slammed the door. His footsteps fadded away down the steps. Abbey looked to the child in her arms, "Alrighty little one." she sighed and touched his small nose, "off to bed."

_ Hello everyone! I would like to apologize for the longest wait in your life and the reason is that I lost my laptop, that's right the freaking laptop and now I found it! Horay! Please review and favorite!_

_-AH_


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is she?" Lexi asked sounding concerned. She Jak and Daxter were at the saloon waiting for Abbey. Today would be the day they would go see Onin The Wise. "She said to meet here so we can go together." Jak added with a smile at the end. This was Lexi's chance to ask Jak about her best friend. "You like her." she grinned. Jak turned to the bar and his face was growing red. "Uh- wha-what makes you think that?" His face was now redder that a tomato and Daxter started to chuckle. "Jak, it's fine if you do, I promise to not tell her! It's just adorable that a soldier has a crush on my best friend!" She bit her finger and smiled. Jak rolled her eyes and sighed. "She's different. She shows courage, and honor. She protects those who need protection. The day I met her, I felt this connection between us; like something in her eyes made me want to know her better." Lexi smiled. "That was a week ago right?"

The door opened and Abbey walked in. She looked tired and hopeless. "There you are!" Daxter cheered. "Hope your feeling alright?" Jak noticed something off about her. She wasn't smiling her pretty smile or even blushing to the sight of Jak. "You okay?" Jak asked. She gave a weak smile. "Fine fine, I'm alright." Abbey commanded a lively Aleu from outside. Aleu noticed Lexi and ran with a joyful bark. Her paws hitting the floor like a rhythm. "Ohh hello Aleu! I've missed you!" Lexi shouted and rubbed her back with her nails. "Can you watch her while me and the boys go see Onin?" she asked, looking sad. Daxter mouthed, "The Boys" to Jak with a wink.

Lexi placed hands on her hips and nodded. "Yeah of course... something wrong Abs?" Abbey sighed and said one word that made Lexi worry, "Sean." Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Sean? What about him?" Abbey quickly looked to Jak and Daxter, then back to Lexi. "Before I came here, I dropped the little boy off back to The Shadow, he wanted him at my home last night and Sean came and dropped him off.." "But, I told him about the incident in Haven Forest and he snapped." Abbey looked to Jak, who started to look angry. "He told me; to never see Jak again, nor to go into Haven Forest by myself... but who's gonna listen to Cadet Sean huh?" She smirked and grabbed her bag, along with the bow and arrows. "Let's go boys." "I call shotgun!" Daxter called out.

Daxter talked the entire way about who Onin was and what Ashelin meant by blind soothsayer. "It means that she can foresee the future Dax." she rolled her eyes. "What did Sean say to you?" Abbey gripped the handles. "Just the usual brother to sister talk.. "Let me protect you and blah blah blah." "He's being a brother, and doing the jobs a brother should do ya know?" he smirked. "Well, he needs to understand that I'm older now." Jak chuckled, "Look at you, all brave and standing for your title." Abbey smiled.

They finally reached the East Bizaar, where Onin's tent was located. Jak helped Abbey down from the cruiser and together, walked inside. The tent was very interesting on the inside, it's walls lined with a variety of strange objects from jared bird feathers, to; what seems to be eco in a clear vase. Abbey noticed a few bugs, crawling around on the floor as well. She got goosebumps. "Coooool guys, check out all the dead stuff!" Daxter poked a strange looking bird that was "dead" on its stomach, causing it to bite back, "Owwww!" The bird called out, "Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll be, arrrk, counting with your toes!" He flew to; who now known as Onin's hat. "Well well well. Look who's pretty face came back. Miss Abigail Collins. Daughter on Count Veger eh?"

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Hi Pecker, fancy seeing your colorful ass again.." Onin noticed Abbey's presents and made a few hand gestures of hello. "Hi Onin." She smiled and knelled to the floor, making Jak kneel next to her. "Anyways, I am Pecker." He sprawled out his wings with a grin. Abbey noticed Jak and Daxter, snickering at the name. She elbowed Jak with a smile, saying to cut it out. Pecker then went on to say how vindictive his mother was. "I am Onin's interpreter!" he bowed.

Onin clapped her hands, which cause glowing, blue specks to appear on her hands. She starts making hand signals and Pecker translates them rather rudely. "Onin welcomes you, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah... the usual boring salutations.. she is happy to feel Abbey's presents once again. She's missed you arrrk." Pecker announced with a scwak. "I haven't had much time ya know? With The Baron and work and metal heads, let's not forget metal heads.

"She says it is good to see you again Jak." Daxter looked surprised that Onin knows Jak's name even though he never introduced himself. "She knows Jak?" Abbey questioned. "But we've never met before." Jak concluded. Pecker was starting to get annoyed. "Before, after, it is all the same thing." "Oh! Oh! Let me try!" Daxter raised his hands, trying to guess Onin's hand gestures. "NO." Jak and Abbey said together, wanting to know answers about the Tomb of Mar. "Ahhh, Onin says you seek answers... arrrkkk, about the Tomb of Mar." Onin makes the Mar hand gester and the Seal of Mar appeared in the blue haze. "So what do we need to know?" Jak asked.

"She's heard rumors about mystical energy channels, evil curses and a lot of protection of the tomb." Abbey said as she read her hand movements. "Your really good at this." Jak whispered over. Abbey smirked, "I've been seeing Onin for three years now." she said.

Pecker gave a mean look and coughed. "EHM." The trio looked to the grumpy Pecker. "So what do we need to do?" asked Abbey. "Well I'm gonna sum this up quickly, because now you're cutting into my siesta time!" he flew in front of Abbey and poked her chest with a feather. "Touch my chest again cockatoo, and I'll make sure I feed you to Aleu." She grinned. "Hmph. Anyways," he looked to Onin, who now was making more hand gestures. "Onin wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple." Abbey grew wide eyed. "Not two! Not four! THREE! You'll need to use the warp gate at the northwest side of the city." Pecker confirmed.

Something didn't feel right while the two were kneeled to the floor. The pain in her hip returned, not as strong as the incident at the saloon, more sharp pain. Jak started to get up, but Abbey stayed down, kneeling closer to the ground and holding her hip and making noises. "ARRRRK." Jak rushed back down to her side. "I... took the pills this morning, I.. promise." she choked out and made another noise. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this Abbey, you need rest." Abbey shook her head. "No no no I need to be with you... you can't go up there by yourself." Jak looked to Pecker and Onin with a helpless look in his eyes. "Those pills will not save you for long my darling." Pecker said. Onin made a hand movement, telling Jak to bring her over.

"C'mon, i'll help you up." Jak put one of her arms around his neck and got up slowly. She held in a yelp and she limped over to Onin's side. "What can she do?" Daxter asked. "Onin placed two hands on her hip and a blue haze started to form. The haze swirled around and turned into a yellow haze. The entire procedure, Abbey was clenching Jak's hand for dear life. "I'm right here." he said softly. It was finally over, all calmed down and Abbey opened her brown eyes to the ceiling.

"Onin has placed a healing charm on your scars! Pretty sweet huh?" He chuckled. A cool sensation was all around her body, including her hip. "Try stretching." Jak help Abbey off her back, and up on her feet again. Abbey stretched her upper body to the left, but stopped midway. "I never go further than this, it'll hurt too much." Pecker rolled his eyes. "Just do it!" he said rudely. And she did, no pain in her hip, or anywhere. "What the hell...?" she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Did she heal it completely?" Onin made more movements. "No, more like a full 24 hour charm. By morning or so, you'll go back to pills. For now, your as healthy as an Ox." Pecker nodded. "Well, let's get going boys." she nodded to the two. "Heey, who made you captain of this little group eh?" Daxter asked as they all walked out of the tent. Before Abbey left, she made a gesture to Onin and Pecker, "Thank you." and she followed Jak.

Onin smiled and made hand signs to Pecker. "ARRRK Jak? Abbey? Come together as one? Woman you're crazy coo-coo!" Onin sighed and made more hand movements. "The two together...can bring hope... and make new life... Ooooh." Pecker said slowly. "Interesting..."


	15. Chapter 15

They reached the northwest side of the city without any interruptions. Reaching the garden of Haven City, and walking to the entrance. Abbey grabbed her bow and arrows and moved at the same pace as Jak. "Onin was acting funny today." she said as they walked. "How does she normally act?" It was hard to get the words out. "like, it felt like she was.. trying to tell me something..." Daxter raised an eyebrow. "Which is why you should of let me guess what she was saying!" Abbey rolled her eyes and chuckled. "She couldn't hear you anyways Dax."

They entered. Seeing high cliffs was some way amazing. "Pecker said something about a warp gate?" "Correct." Jak answered. They found the warp gate and Jak started for it. He didn't hear Abbey's foot prints, he quickly turned around, thinking she hit the ground again; but only noticed her looking scared. "What's wrong?" he asked. Abbey went pail. "I've never used a warp gate before." she stepped back and twirled her hair through her fingers. Daxter huffed, "C'mon ya scardy cat! It's competly safe!" Daxter jumped from Jak's shoulder and went near the gate. The blue swirls glowed and spun as Daxter jumped through. A few seconds later, Daxter's voice came from the high cliffs. "You"ll feel a bit dizzy, but it goes away quickly!" He yelled and sat down waiting for the other two.

Jak held a hand to the frightened girl. "Take my hand, I won't let go." he promised. Abbey took a deep breath, relaxed her shoulders and slipped her fingers into the spaces of Jak's hands. They slowly walked closer to the gate, but Abbey stopped and spat out, "What if I don't make it out o-or go to some other gate on the other side of tow-." Jak started to laugh a little. "Look, point A." He pointed to the one in front of them. "Point B." he pointed to the one up on the cliffs. Without warning, they jumped through the gate and all went by so fast.

Abbey opened her eyes to the sight of a short view of the palace. "We did it!" She slapped her forehead with her one free hand. She looked down and noticed Jak and her never let go during the warp. "You really didn't let go." she smiled softly. He smiled back. "I told yo-." Abbey quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Hush, so I was a little bit scared." she blushed. "Well, now your fine, your in one piece and all. let's keep moving." Daxter stated.

They spotted a few objects floating in mid air. "Hmm, precursor platforms. It was a way to stop any metal heads or trespassers from entering the temples and sacred grounds." she smiled. They noticed a few platforms and quickly jumped on some. "Get your bow ready." Abbey placed an a arrow through the bow and caught one metal head. "There!" she yelled and shot. They reached the ground.

They were now completely surrounded. "Get em!" Daxter shouted. Jak brought out a gun and started shooting. Abbey made her way around and kept spitting arrows. Now back to back, they heard a loud BANG. A horrific roar came from a cave and a giant metal head came charging out. "RAM HEAD!" Abbey yelled and prepared an arrow from her bag. "Jak! I need you distract him." she called to Jak. "You got it!" Jak yelled back and loaded his weapon. Abbey darted near some rocks near a cliff and prepared a new kind of arrow.

She pulled out an arrow with red lights on the ends and a button near the top. She pressed the button and placed it through the bow. With a quick look, she launched the arrow and it hit a wedge in the rocks. Three seconds later, BOOM. An explosion rang throughout the area and a rocky avalanche started to form. "Get back!" Abbey ran toward Jak and Daxter and pushed Jak out of the way of the debris. The dust cleared, Jak as looking for Abbey, who was now on the ground. He rushed over. "You alright?" Abbey nodded. The rocks covered the path to the artifacts. "Damn." Abbey punched the ground. She reached for her pocket to find her communicator to contact Pecker. "Pecker, I'm sorry you colored hide... but the path is blocked to get to the artifacts. We'll need to come back another time." Pecker made a horrible squak and sighed. "Very well. You know, Onin is being strange to be honest." Abbey raised an eyebrow as her and Jak walked back to the first platforms.

"Huh?" she asked. "She's going on and on about your future and it's driving me nuts!" "Then why did you sign up for the job then huh?" Abbey snapped back, brushing the blood off her knees. "She's saying something about you and that man, 'bringing peace and life to this world and how a new generation will begin." "Generation?" "Beats me." Pecker clicked out. "What was that all about?" Daxter chuckled. "Just ignore it. Onin likes to give me these weird fortunes about my future." she huffed and walked up to the warp gate. She took a deep breath and jumped through.

"At lease she concurred her fear." Jak sighed and followed her."

"I'll take you back to Torn, he's probably looking for you."

They drove back to Torn's base and walked in together. To her surprise, someone was waiting for her and it was no other than Sean. Her heart dropped as she noticed Sean looking at her with mean eyes. "Abigail!" he shouted. Sean rushed over to the man next to her and got in his face. "And what the hell are you doing near my sister of son of a bitch?!" Torn tried pulling off, but Jak was getting angry. "Look here bud, I-" "I'm not your "bud" OK?" He yelled back. Abbey grabbed Jak's arm and pulled him away from Sean.

"Your a crazy man Sean!" she shouted. "He's an escaped fugitive do you know that? I should be taking this punk to the prison where he belongs." Jak wanted to fight. He tried to break free from Abbey's grip, but she wouldn't let go. The feeling in her grip felt heart pounding. She really didn't want her brother and the man that was important in her life to fight out the battle of fire and ice. Jak settled down and sighed.

"ENOUGH!" Torn shouted to Sean. "Jak is a good man, he was jailed for nothin! If I find you two fighting again, it'll be it for both of you!" Sean unclenched his fists. "Just.. what do you want with her?" Jak and Daxter gave a mean look to Sean. "Not here to hurt her." He looked to Abbey with a caring look, which made her smile back. Abbey walked in front of the two men. "This will not continue. The Underground is to stop The Barron and Metal Heads, not over someone like me."

"But-" Jak started.

"Shh!" She hushed quickly.

"You two don't have to be friends.. or 'bros', but put me aside and focus on whats important; saving the lives of Haven City... please?" She looked to the boys. Sean huffed and extended his arm to Jak. Jak gave a scolding look and accepted the arm. "I'll take care of you when this is all over." Sean huffed and walked out the door. A few moments of silence went by. "Geez, who kick him this morning?" Daxter asked. Abbey walked after him.

"Your gonna run again?" she rushed over to his vehicle that he was getting on. "You serious about this guy? I can't believe you would do this to me!" He started the zoomer with a click. "Just listen to the words I give you, He's gonna dig under your skin until he gets what he really wants... your confidence, all the Underground's secrets, and eventually, your life. Cause he'll SNAP." Sean proceeded to driving off back to his post as a krimzon guard.


End file.
